It's Been A While - One Shot Series
by Marddish
Summary: Various different one shot stories, usually unrelated to any other in the series. All Rolivia based. Please forgive the writing, it's been months since I wrote anything. Rated M for future updates and there will almost certainly be dark mature themes and smut. Read and review :) x


So, it's been a long time. I want to apologise for people reading my stories, both on this account and my previous one. A lot has changed recently… New home, new job, new country even so all the things I enjoy doing have had to take a backseat. But I'm back. I will get back to writing 'No Sound Without Silence' but I need to refresh myself on that story before I attempt to continue it, and this has been in my head begging to get out. It likely won't be long and is more of an attempt to get my inspiration going again after so long but hopefully will be enjoyed.

As always, I own diddly squat, it all belongs to Dick Wolf unfortunately because if it was mine it would totally have LGBTQ+ representation and would likely be all about Amanda and Olivia's relationship.

* * *

Coffee - Chapter 1 of the one shot series

* * *

Amanda awoke to the feel of her girlfriend's lips working their way across her bare shoulder blades, the plump lips leaving a wake of tingling heat behind them. The sensation abruptly pulling the blonde from her peaceful, exhausted slumber causing a small groan to escape her mouth. Goosebumps erupting along the length of her single toned arm above the covers.

The two women's bedroom is clinched in darkness, Amanda checking the illuminated alarm clock beside her side of the bed. The obnoxious device reading a little after five in the morning. The horror of the early hour sinking in, the blonde detective can't help but roll her eyes. 5am is not a normal hour for anyone to be awake, or so Amanda believes.

"Livvvvv." Amanda whines, her voice laden with sleep as she only half tries to discourage her determined girlfriend. Before turning towards the mischievous grin being displayed beside her.

"Yes love?" Olivia questions innocently, her perfectly white teeth on full display as she doesn't even try to hide her amusement at the child like behaviour of Amanda. Truthfully, Olivia knows exactly what the next sentence from her girlfriend's mouth will likely be, but she asks anyway.

"I need coffee." Amanda announces with a pout causing Olivia to laugh heartily, a bleary smile forming across the blonde's own face at the reaction of her girlfriend.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Olivia tells her as she turns away from the body she wants to ravish at any available opportunity, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she sits for a second before stretching her back free of its sleep induced ache.

Just as Olivia is about to stand, Amanda takes hold of her wrist, pulling her back towards her for a chaste kiss.

"Mmm now you can go." Amanda tells Olivia with a grin of her own. Olivia rolls her eyes before turning back to stand. Amanda propping herself up on one elbow, so she can watch Olivia leave the room.

"You're lucky I love you." Olivia says as she moves towards the door of the bedroom they share.

"I am lucky, very lucky." Amanda admits causing Olivia to once again halt her movements towards the kitchen to look at her girlfriend. Amanda's eyes roam the naked form of the woman stood across the room "But, do you have to make the coffee with nothing on?"

"Yes love, I do." Olivia answers with a smirk before disappearing from the bedroom.

Amanda collapses onto her back, her eyes glued to the ceiling as she grins to herself and rolls her eyes. Of course, her girlfriend would take every excuse under the sun not to wear any clothes around the house, an activity that would quite possibly be the death of her. The blonde lies there for a minute her thoughts glued to the naked body of her girlfriend in the kitchen, her body revelling in the sensation of the way in which Olivia had woken her up.

In a split-second decision, Amanda drags herself from the warm encompassing covers and pads down the hallway in the wake of her girlfriend, her own attire matching that of Olivia. As she enters the kitchen, Olivia's back is to her, allowing the blonde a short moment of quiet to enjoy the expanse of toned olive skin, legs that go on forever, the defined muscular back, distinct neck and the tiny tendrils of hair at the base of her hair line where the dark mane is pulled up into a messy bun. The woman before her has a habit of taking her breath away without actions. Her beauty undeniable.

"You know, I love you too." Amanda tells Olivia as she wraps her pale arms around the bare body of the woman in front of her. Her nude flesh pressing into the defined back of her girlfriend causing a moan to involuntarily leave both of their mouths at the same time.

"I know you do Amanda, you tell me all the time." Olivia responds with a cheeky smirk as she turns in the blonde's arms to face her.

"There's a big difference between telling someone you love them and actually making them feel loved though Liv." Amanda tells her with a serious look on her face, her eyes glued to her girlfriend's dark brown orbs.

"I am aware, and everything you do makes me feel loved. I know you love me, even when the words aren't spoken." Olivia tells her before leaning in to capture Amanda's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Speaking of my love for you, is my coffee ready yet?" Amanda asks cheekily, grinning at the woman in her arms. Olivia rolls her eyes at the younger woman's antics but can't suppress the smile that forms on her own lips at the same time. She is under no disillusion that she would go to the ends of the earth to give her girlfriend the best of everything.

"Someone distracted me. Go get back into bed, I'll be there in a second." Olivia tells Amanda before placing another quick kiss on the blonde's lips and then playfully turning her back towards the hall and pushing her in the general direction of their bedroom. The brunette woman watches for a second as Amanda walks away, shaking her head and smiling simultaneously before finishing off the coffee.

"One day, I'll marry that woman." Olivia said to herself before returning to make the morning coffee for the woman she is completely in love with, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

I know its short, but I am just trying to get my muse going again. It's also not my usual type of chapter.

If anyone actually wants to follow me on twitter for story updates and fairly bad pictures of drawings my handle is Marddish (same as my username). Hit review, I could use the love right now :) x


End file.
